Magelight
by TrueShinegami
Summary: A dutiful prince who is cursed to love too soon and too much, A stranger with the cure for what ails him and a burgeoning kingdom in need of direction amidst the crisis of growing hatred and suspicion of magic. is the world industrializing too soon? plenty of drama and angst while featuring steamy love scenes to read through m rating.
1. Good Intentions

Three months,

It had taken him and his retainers three months and several frustrated refusals to return to the safety of the castle before they reached this place.

This one just had to be it, He didint think he could convince his party to continue this goose chase another four weeks if it wasint. "Ill MAKE this work." He said pushing past the night market crowd and forcing open a rickety wooden door.

A young man stood at the back of the room. His pale skin reflected heavily by the Neon purple light that stemmed from the cauldron below Him. For someone so hunched over the elongated figure seemed so tall all the same. his red hair fell easily at his shoulders and and yet still had spikes at the top of his head drawn out of his slender face. his green eyes glittered in the light of the couldron like potions ebbing and flowing in the flickering light.

Those green eyes darted like blades across the Room to the young man in the doorway blocking a portion of the searing light that flowed from the bustling alley behind him.

"And who do you think you are?" he said shifting his stance before giving a slight grimace to the light that flowed in behind him.

quickly closing the door, he hadn't realized how long he had been staring at the stranger. "so striking..." but he had a mission and he needed to figure out how to help his people, and bring security back to the land. which is why he came here searching for a Mage...

"It's your lucky day" he said picking up the spoon on his wall and a handful of dried black objects that he promptly dropped into his cauldron; each one made a satisfying plopping noise with the last changing the caldrons light from neon purple to a deep blue color. "But, you'll find I'm no help to you, so you should just keep looking."

They both stood there awhile, the taller man stirring at his cauldron and the smaller man standing akwardly staring at him. The room, if you could call it that. was probably no bigger than a large janitors closet. the far most wall being spread with small tables right up against the wall and a few leading down from the corner of the rightmost wall forming an L. to the left a large bookcase with unkept books clung with dust close to the wall as if it might fall forward. further down the left wall was all matter of bits and bobs, books, chests, tables scrolls and other items bulging outward making the Room seem even smaller than it was.

"Well, I suppose me telling you won't change your mind, so you might as well entertain me and finish explaining what you need a mage for." He said snidely as he placed his spoon back in its hook. he motioned to the chair. "sit there if it helps you feel any more talkative" When those bright green eyes stared at him he couldn't seem to pull away but at the same time he knew that he owed the stranger an explanation as to why he had bothered him.

"I am a Prince" he said shakily as he stepped further into the musty dark room. except for the cauldron and the single sconce on the wall near the door, there was hardly any light and without that cauldron the man would surely be working in the dark. he placed his hand on the back of the comfy looking chair and inspected, it was a nice little spot, close to the door was seemingly the only way to go aside from behind the counters in this small cramped space. its partners were a small round carpet and an even smaller end table with a doiley on top that was sorely in need of cleaning. all the same, the spot seemed cozier than anyplace he had known in the castle he hailed from.

"I've traveled all this way because my family has a rare problem and as I am now of age it is fallen upon My Shoulders to-"

"Yes yes I know who you are" the stranger said picking up a book He skimmed lightly through the pages unfazed by the strangers air of concern and leaned again upon the counters before speaking once more.

"I know exactly which Prince you are and which Kingdom you come from...I know that your blood is cursed. All the same I'm surprised to see made this trek. it looks that you haven't gotten any of the outward disfigurements that your father had." The stranger sliced the boy up-and-down with his green blades making quick work of his small frame and concluding the assessment of his physical form before speaking. "Honestly, I just wanted to see if you would live up to any of the stories that I hear about you and your family in the taverns. But it seems I won't get that much entertainment this evening." He snapped closed the book and set it upon the counter shifting his stance to his feet and stepping forward towards the blonde Prince.

The floor creaked beneath his weight as he leaned over the small figure. "Humor me" He chortled. "whats your rare curse."

Swallowing what sense of embarrassment he had from the stranger's silver tounged words. the prince tried to tear himself from examining his features any further. purple tattoos of tear drops lie right beneath his eyes. "what a beautiful palate of colors." he thought noticing how red, white, purple and green all matched well on his frame. he fully accepted at any moment the stranger could snap at him again, but he wouldn't mind because in he already felt so comfortable there. he looked up at the stranger and poured out his deepest concern. "i am cursed to never find love." hus deep pools of blue water welling up with tears at the corners. the Mages own green eyes widened as he roared with laughter catching himself on his heels and the edge of the counter "love" he grunted between Laughs. the man turned and walked back the short distance to his original spot retrieving the ladle from the wall and rummaging between jars and bowls of items as he spoke. "I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that any old Mage can't remove any old curse any old person comes in with on a whim. But really, what makes you think you'll be any better off having that problem fixed."

"Well...well! as heir to the throne I must marry in order to ascend the throne and I insist that it be for love."

"And what makes you think that youre so unable to find it on your own?" a trail of glowing stones leaped over the red heads shoulder and into the cauldron with startling accuracy as he turned on his heel to Stir once more.

The Prince hissed an exhausted sigh as he leaned back into the cushioned chair laying his arms on the rest's he spoke again.

"I've loved many, or at least I assume so. Ive had many in my life at many different times, none of them felt what I felt or vice versa at the same time. it would seem no matter where the women came from, how intellectual, creative or wise...I can't find a match that works for me."

"I'm sure you know what I'm going to say next, but all reiterate just in case youre so far removed from this world that no one happened to tell you. There are plenty more fish in the sea then the ones youve tasted."

"But fine food is wasted on someone who cannot taste." he exclaimed leaning forward.

The taller man let out a groan tapping his spoon on the edge of the Cauldron and letting his shoulders drop with a sigh. "So, what is it with you...you got some dirty little fixation you can't get anyone into? or maybe you're just too prim and proper to get yourself dirty with anyone who's not your cousin...out with it, What's really wrong with you."

The man nervously ground his fingers into the edge is of the armrests as he looked down at his feet , eyebrows knitted as he let the truth flow from his mouth.

"I have been told. On more occasion's than I can count, that I love too intensely too soon."

"Ive planned weddings after an hour of courting. Crossed boundaries of privacy because i was sure i felt a bond. I try to be modest with my affection, but it would seem that I love just about anyone who is kind to me."

The stranger rolled his eyes and scratched at his collar bone through the strap of his black wife beater shirt. Like everything else in the room, it needed a good wash or better yet to be replaced, he noted several holes that lined the bottom edge. "That hasn't stopped people in your family before" he said with a sigh "why not just marry anyone, seems like you have no reservations against loving randos..."

"And just how" He said scratching rather for furiously at his side burn squinting one eye at him and the other shut. "Do you figure a mage could help you fix that problem?!"

It was more than strange to see anyone of royalty down in these gutters let alone anyone of any much substance. Mages or anyone with magical qualities and their cronies were confined to live in the alleys and slums of most towns, avoiding daylight and general recognition for fear of being confused with a jester or some grandstander. It wasn't always that way, but with the rise of industrialization many people felt magic was a form of entertainment rather than something that could help people in their day-to-day life and how could you blame them with the lack of elderly or even retired aged people to keep record of the past since the great war. Many peoples introduction to magic was through these street acts and such.

"I've heard tales about the mages in this area having the quality to divine and bind someone to their best match I couldn't help but go after it even if it was meager advice. I've exhausted all my other options you have to understand I feel like I've wasted so many hearts."

He looked up longingly at the tall figure whose slits were still bearing down on him with particular distaste. "And so, you think that I'm one of those people who could possibly help you."

A pause swept over the two strangers as he improved his stance and smoothed back his vibrant red hair. "Well, you would be right, but that doesn't mean that I lm into helping the Burgois. Who's to say you find lady and she happens to hate the rest of us mages so much that she begs you to finish wiping us out? I would have signed our death certificate. You have to know that if i do this for you ill nneed you to do something for me...in self preservation of course." A long smile spread across a stranger's face as he returned to the side of the room with the chair and the young man. "You already know what I can do for you Prince Roxas but, what will you do for me."

he was so close now his heart skipped a beat. the red head simply dwarfed the small set up the prince rested on and he wondered, despite how cozy it was how comfortable it might be for such a tall man this squeeze himself into this tiny space day in and day out. "I'll pay you and the slum handsomely. Have it all cleaned up maybe even make it a nice town, you and your friends could live happily here." The stranger's smile widened the shining green flames lept at him from his eye sockets as he continued to speak." I think you know well enough that only saving me wouldn't sate my interests, what can you do on a more evolutionary level...for all of us" he said tipping his spoon as he crossed his arms and rested them on his knees. "Think hard prince, you don't want to upset me do you."

words falter'd at his lips and he wondered just what he could give such a beautiful stranger in return for his help. although he felt the danger in his tone he felt safe. "I'll make you high court wizard" he said firmly. "I'll set you up in my castle and make you one of my advisers, that way you can make sure that your people and never mistreated or overlooked." he said smiling.

The gears stop turning behind the stranger's eyes for a moment. rising to his feet and turning away he pulled the edge of his lip between his index and thumb, thinking. "Tell you what, I know you might not think that I know but there hasn't been a high wizard in the Kingdom since at least two generations before ours. But I feel it could at least be fun." the redhead leaned forward on the edge of the counter closest to the chair. "Now, about this love interest...it won't be cured in one night, but I can prep you here for the rest of my analysis. How's that sound."

"Great" he said clasping his hands together and rising from the chair. "let's get started with whatever it is that needs to be done."

The man snorted a bit before reaching for one small flower bud and throwing it into the pot. Sparks leapt from the cauldron and the color finally settled into a muavey blue. He grabbed a vile in dunked it arm deep into the liquid, lifting it out again filled to the brim. "You'll have to drink this" he smiled. the slime dripped thickly from the bottom of the glass the ragged man held out to him and clung to the fine hairs on his arms.

warily he took the glass and chugged the mixture. it went down hot and thick, yet the taste was sickly sweet.

"yknow, you really should have at least asked my name before hiring me and drinking whatever i handed you." the prince popped up from his glass to find the stranger with his arm perched on the back of the chair looking down at him curiously. his eyes seemed to glow in the darkened corner like backlit emeralds.

A haze flowed over him as he felt his cheeks begin to burn. pleasure swirled within him and rose to the top like heavy cream.

"Its Axel, do me a favor and try not to move out the chair. ill wake you when youre not incapacitated."

the light faded from veiw as he settled deeper into bliss. "this is a really...comfy spot..." he mumbled.


	2. Moving in

Just beyond the door,

on the other side of the wall stood two retainers. A tall buff male with long dreaded black hair tied back in a high ponytail and mutton chops that stretched nearly to his chin. his eyes were in a permanent squint that gave his face a stern and mountainous characteristic.

To the other side of the door a young woman with strikingly pure blonde hair coiffed tightly to the back of her neck. They both wore a uniform featuring a pair of tight black riding pants and a double breasted frock coat with silver lapels. underneath was a simple black waistcoat, white suit shirt and pale grey tie. They stood out against the ragged clothing of those worn in the night market like a sore thumb and mightive been robbed there if not for how capable the two looked grimacing into the crowd.

"Do you really think he could handle this on his own? I wish he wouldint insist upon negotiating alone..." The larger of the two started. "I would hope so" the second snorted. "I'm tired of talking to these snooty mages who think we owe them our asses since we're coming all this way to them and not the other way around."

"Still, I feel like this is taking too long." The man shifted from leaning to standing as he turned to his partner. the burly figure towered over her, casting a shadow with a worried and stoic glance.

"Well, if you feel so inclined, why don't _you _go check?"

"Because, he will soon be king. We can't undermine his authority because we're worried about him. It'll only make him feel we fear for his skills as a leader, then he'll never trust us."

"But arent we also supposed to use our 'sixth sense' to surmise when he's in danger?" She cooed looking up at the burly figure Placing her hands on her hips and leaning forward playfully.

"_Hmmmh_." The man grumbled, he reached with a gloved hand to stroke at his chin.

"So you're saying it's actually our **duty **to interrupt what could be going on in that room right now."

"Yes. But only if you feel There's danger." she Wagged her finger at him sarcastically as he turned to inspect the door. " Well, I feel it is also your duty to join me." He said grabbing the knob.

"It would only be right..."

they peered into the dark room looking for any sign of the king to be. They noticed the back of a very plush looking chair standing inches from the door with blonde hair peeking just above the top.

"Mmhh, sweet..." an unfammiliar voice sounded "its worse than he explained." he paused before letting out a chortle. " you've got my full attention."

Larxene stumbled over her partner into the dark and over to the side of the chair just in time to catch some stranger lifting the chin of her charge and inserting their toungue deep into his mouth.

she let out a blood chilling scream as she reached for her belt of knives. "and just who the **_FUCK_** are _you!?"_ she quickly pryed the stranger from the blondes body and followed him to the ground. pressing a blade to his neck.

"**XALDIN**" She bellowed. beckoning the other retainer to retrieve their charge. He promptly shut the door and lifted his limp body from the chair and into his arms.

"Calm down blondie." The man began with a pained groan. "You don't wanna hurt me, I'm your new High Mage."

"What have you done to the prince!?" Xaldin croaked. " He was breathing steadilly but pallaidly calm." And **_WHY_** were you kissing him you freak!?" the knife pressed closer as she slit her eyes at the man below.

"Im a **MAGE**, _he_ enlisted me to help relieve him of his curse." the red head winced in pain lifting his hand to point at the sleeping one. " And when you're dealin with unknown levels of magic..." he let a grin purse his lips. "I always suggest using the most basic senses to find a plan of attack."

"Aint it nice how none of this can be confirmed since you put him to sleep!?" larxene huffed as she released the man and rose to her feet.

"I'm sure you understand that you'll have to come with us now." Xaldin fixed the bang on the princes forehead and turned toward the door. "You were the last person who spoke with him _and _the person responsible for this mess. We will take you along and figure out what to do with you once the prince has awoken."

Axel let out a raspy laugh as he stood to his feet, grabbing his coat from the floor. "I was just about to ask about our lodgings...since I'll be going back to the castle with you. Lemme pack a few things... hold on a moment."

The redhead quckly stuffed a suitcase with an armload of 'important' items. and the party was on its way. they walked back towards the coach at the edge of the market. Whispers rose from the crowds as they pressed onwards.

Axel slipped out a few words and laughs under his breath in another language to those he knew as they passed by.

"And what if he really did make this freak High Mage?" Larxene wispered. she glanced over at the blondes stirrless body with a worried sigh. "Just focus on getting the prince to the coach and we'll have the 'freak' fix this sleeping sickness. Then you can slice him to shreds for all i care."

the retainers reached the coach first. turning with disgust at the stranger who would obviously be riding with them. " You sure we cant make him run behind? she groaned as Xaldin popped open the door and climbed in. "Dont tempt me..." he said through gritted teeth as he took his seat.

"Well dont just stand there." she said gruffly. Axel had amassed quite a crowd of bustling followers. who were all busy discussing his promotion in a foreign tongue.

he hopped unceremoniously into the fine vehicle and shut the door. it was spacious on the inside. with an actual small chandelier in the center. Xaldin and Axel sat on the seats facing the front of the car. while Larxene sat facing them with the blondes head resting peacefully on her lap. all was quiet for quite a bit untill the drivers partition rolled down.

"is no one going to explain to me who the new passenger is?" a man's chin and mouth were all the Mage could make out as he grumbled under his breath about the sight through the window. "And i thought this guy was made of stone..."

"Drive Lexeaus," Larxene snapped. "we'll fill you in once we get to the covenant ground." A ddissatisfied grunt rose from the drivers cab as the partition raised again.

"You can start by explaining what youve done now." Xaldin said unflinchingly.

rolling his eyes the man opened his mouth to speak. "ill have you gutted if you lie to me." Larxene warned. "to measure the strength and reach of his curse, i had him ingest a broth with a charm. I could easilly ask him to tell me how severe it is and mess everything up, but this charm measures magical energy with varying degrees of sweetness."

" And there was no better alternitive..." Xaldin boomed. " you've got to understand. as a man of magic my senses are just as important. my tounge is a highly sensitive tool."

" how long will he sleep?" Xaldin turned and bore down on the stranger.

" an hour or so..." green eyes darted out the window at the racing scenery.

"an hour!? what other 'precious tools' were you going to use on him?" Xaldin raised his hand to calm his partners wrath as he looked the stranger over again. "make me care about your aims boy. your life depends on it."

"i need to finish tasting him, if my hunch is right Roxas is host to multiple curses and if i am to help him i must bond with him in some way order to show the spirits im serious. It's an ancient right...but it MUST be completed or else i wont be able to help him."

the coach was quiet for awhile as the swirl of information settled.

"Hes not lying..." the drivers cab sounded. "and just how would yo-" Lexeaus rolled down the partition and spoke again. "wev all spent the same three months waiting for the prince to enlist the 'right' mage for his ailment. but I suppose i am the only one who read up on these things."

"Lexeaus, you cant be serious, you cant expect me to-" the driver interruped once more. "its a right for desparate times. for all we know the prince could die of his curse. any of us with the same knowledge would have done the same. to me, it proves his merit." Axel settled in his seat with a comfortable sigh. "wev got a solid hour of driving before we reach the covenant, so let him do it..."silence flooded the coach once again.

"_Move." _Larxene growled as she set the prince down on his back. she swapped places with Axel who sat on his knees before the prince. Xaldin and Larxene bore daggers into his back as he began again.

he gingerly wiped a bit of the broth from the corner his soft pink lips and smiled. he looked soo peaceful. Axels cheeks began to burn as he leaned in. " i never thought id have an audience for this..." he thought.

his kiss was sweet as candy even on the first taste. he ran his toungue over his bottom lip and pulled it into his mout with an audible sucking sound. the blonde flinched and opened his mouth to accept his toungue fully. "there you are." Axel mused as he cupped his head pulling him closer.

Axel wasint picky when it came to men or women. living in the slums had given him plenty of oppritinities to take and be taken. and he couldint pretend kissing the beautiful man brought him no pleasure. But the right was more important.

he preformed the sacred movements. fighting back the desire to do his own thing. each taste producing a knee jerk like reaction from the prince. his eyes might flutter, his tounge might move, or he might let out a small groan. "this is good" he thought.

if the blonde had not responded to the right in this way Axel would know he missed his chance to bond with him amd read his soul for the curse.

After awhile Axel lifted up for a breath and inspected his subject. his lips were slightly swollen due to all the friction and his face was a flushed shade of red. his eyebrows were coiled in extacy. " you can feel me in those dreams cant you..."

Axel cheek brushed against the blondes as he came back in for more. "his toungue swirled against his own as he resisted the urge to touch him further, or lower. Axel wanted to undress him, he longed to feel the touch of the prince against his face or stroking his member. he wished they were alone, he wanted to explore all over his frame but he dare not attempt it under the right and the watchful eyes of the retainers.

time stretched on and the taste faded from his lips. Axel gave one last kiss to his chin before sitting beside his head. he swallowed his pleasure and maneuvered to hide his slight erection.

"Share what you've learned." Larxene whispered. she was visibly shaking and gritting her teeth. Xaldin was no better looking the prince over beind a veil of rage. Axels eyes darted back and forth between the two onlookers as he tried to collect his hazy thoughts to give an answer. " I-"

"Save it," the driver interruped once again. "were here."


	3. A Secret Place

Roxas was having the most wonderful dream.

he was kissing the person destined to marry him. A hazy mist blanketed their secret place making it hard to see her face, but that didint matter so much because she was an amazing kisser.

Roxas was just about driven mad by all the attention his mouth was getting and just as he was about to suggest that they find a bed or a chaise to continue on she began to drift away " Come back!" he cried as he chased after her, but the prince found he was left all alone, only catching a glimpse of her vibrant red hair as she melted into the mist. "Red? where have i seen red..." as he pondered this the mist rose, waking him from the steamy fantasy.

Roxas's eyes popped open to see a chandelier hanging over a table several feet from the foot of the bed he was in. it was a spacious and ornate room, fit for a king. gold furnishings and silk, fine paintings and marble. he was speechless for a moment trying to recall how he got here when he became aware of the noises he heard.

bickering intensified just beyond the double doors at the end of the room. and a shower raged then suddenly turned off.

"Hey," Axel smiled. he stood in the doorway of the adjoined bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. "Good to see you awake your grace." he let out a hearty laugh and messily wrapped his hair in another towel. a long lock of red hair slid from its binding and flopped down onto his shoulder with a slap. Roxas grew pale. "Red" he choked " your hair...is-"

"Roxas!" Larxene screamed as she kicked in the door. she and the other two retainers rushed to his side, flooding him with questions. and barking at the redhead to find some clothes.

" im fine" he laughed hoarsley as he took the womans hands in his own. " and i did ask him to help me. im sorry guys, i shoulda come back out and told you but...i know this trip has been working on everyones nerves. i really wanted this to work and i had to trust our tip was right about him."

"We had to let him make out with you your grace." Larxene tattled through crocodile tears.

the blondes heart skipped a beat one more time, it was real now. what he felt, how he still felt. it was for that emerald studded charmer in the corner rifling through his suitcase for a change of clothes.

staring down at his feet in disbelief was all he could do to keep himself upright.

the man in the corner dropped his towel, exposing his bottom to the frazzled group. Xaldin wrestled Larxenes hands away from her knives and implored her not to kill the High Mage. Lexaeus observed the prince for a bit before speaking. "we should all leave the prince to rest a bit longer. its been an eventful day." Xaldin tucked the seething woman under his arm and beckoned firmly for Axel to follow them.

"oh." he smiled as he fumbled with the buckle on his trousers. "exuse my manners...ill be right behind you." he quickly grabbed his garments and made haste to follow the three at a safe distance.

Roxas gently stroked his lips. he liked the feeling of making out with this man. not to be mistaken, he had kissed and loved deeply more times than he could recall. but this encounter was different...

wasint it?

he had no way of knowing.

the problem with his curse is that any form of affection be it kindness or even empathy felt like the deepest of love declarations. almost like a diabetic who cant sense sugar from salt.

All the same it enthralled him to think Axel would be at his disposal in the castle. but that wasint enough. "i just need annother taste of that feeling."

just to be sure, or maybe just to sate him either way, it couldint wait till they got back to the inner kingdom.

"wait" he said sternly. Lexeaus paused, his hand idling on the knob. "i need to talk to him, alone." he crossed his arms trying to feint seriousness.

Lexaeus chuckled sarcastically and shooed the half dressed man back into the room. shaking his head as he and his partners left.

Axel watched the door close still clutching his suitcase and walked back to the bedside of the prince. he looked down at him curiously. "yes your...grace?"

once he was sure they had clattered far down the hall, Roxas rose up in bed onto his knees allowing the sheets to fall from his silk pajamas.

"I never thought id fall for a stranger... especially a man."

Axel dropped his garments in shock. "oh no..." he whispered. 'i thought i was gonna be the one holding back here..."

"i feel something when i look at you," the blonde mused. "please" he lifted a hand to his chest and undid a button. "show me again...i think your magic is already healing me."

Axel knew full well he had no idea that the rite he carried out was the magical equivalent to an emergency diagnostics test. but he wasint sure if he was strong enough to resist playing this angle. and he was still aroused from earlier despite having relieved himself in the expensive shower just minutes ago.

he also knew the prince had a knack for confusing love with hot dog water and still it was hard to resist him. laid out so temptingly. he smirked and leaned in close.

"if love is what you're after, ive got the cure for what ails you. "

Roxas groaned as he threw his arms around his neck. knocking the towel that held his hair to the floor with a thud. Axel climbed onto the bed, spreading his meal out on the luxurious bedsheets.

"Have you ever done this before?" the elder of the two asked as he slid his hands down his back gripping his firm cheeks. Roxas looked up. smoldering looks, soft peach lips glistening with saliva, labored breath and damp hair clinging to his chest. it was almost picturesque.

"no... but i want you to show me." he couldint say that being so openly lewd was new to him, but he didint care to think too deeply into why this stranger felt so comfortable to him. years of living had taught him to ignore the pangs of love in his heart, because there was truly no substance behind it. instead he clung to these moments where his desires could mingle with a sense of security. as they were the lone light in the darkness of his feelings.

" hold this for me." Axel muttered as he slid to the edge of the bed, pushing a pillow into Roxas's arms. he pulled off the silk shorts and set to work kissing his smooth soft legs working his way up till he reached his inner thighs. Roxas flinched burying his moan in the pillow. " this is already too much!". he couldint hide how hard he'd become and was embarrassed to show himself all the sudden. quickly pulling the silk shirt over his erection.

His lover was gingerly persistent. grabbing hold of his hips Axel kissed his balled fist. sweetly beckoning him to unveil his cock and with a bit of coaxing he did so. Axel took reserved delight in the sight. giving his shaft a gentile stroke and moving in to press his lips to the tip. he watched the prince shudder and squeak with pleasure before taking him into his mouth. Roxas let out a long groan into the pillow and used his other hand to stroke the long red hair.

he sucked rhythmically at the tip surprising him often by slurping down to the base. it didn't take long for Axel to push him to the edge. one leg drawn up to his stomach and was jerking at the grip Axel had on his ankle in an attempt to keep it straight. he had made it abundantly clear he was close to his limit. yet Axel continued to press his head imbetween the ever closing vice of his legs.

"dont stop..." he moaned rolling onto his side.

Axel leaned back and inspected his work. labored breath, redened cheeks and a body glowing with sweat, even though he realized it was due to the fact he probably hadint been touched this way before, he couldint help but be proud of his work. "you look ready to burst and...ive only just gotten started with you. " Roxas whined slightly looking at the coy grin on his face. he was just as warm and mysterious as when they met in that cramped place. he felt he could get lost in his ambiguity forever. or at least until he overcame this high as well.

"if you wanna get 'that feeling', you gotta promise to be obedient and make it through this next part." the dominant cooed as he rolled the submissive over onto his hands and knees. he reveled in the idea of taking this virginity from him, his heavy breathing and groaning were adorable. but, Axel was in it for the long game, he knew this primal attraction would burn out and their "relationship" would deteriorate under the strain of akwardness. Then his job, his life and the future of magic would be hanging by a thread once more. 'im gonna make you want me...' he mused 'by the time were done, you'll need me more than i need you. '

he fondled and squeezed at his cheeks a bit before spreading them. unsurprisingly, his higness was very neat and tidy below giving him a full visual of his attractive bum. he leaned in and gave a light kiss to his taint before moving up a bit for the main course. he inserted and twisted his toungue then traced the edges with the tip and stretched with his fingers softly. it wasint long before he found his hand on his own member. stroking it to full attention. the idea of taking this oppritunity was more than tempting, it was warranted. but he knew that spoiling the brat was a mistake, especially so soon.

so Axel divised a plan on the spot and his lips spread to a devious grin. he pushed his cock spreading open his cheeks. he pushe up past his tailbone again and again without warning...and without inserting. Roxas let out a shreik and shivered into his pillow while Axel mercilessly continued making breif stops just over his entry to torture his mind.

"Aw Shit..." he spat in a low tone backing away from the spot.

"Wha, what is it...?" Roxas chirped as he lifted himself to his elbows, he craned his neck around to look at his frustrated lover.

and see him he did. terra cotta slacks jauntily unbuckled showing his upper thigh and cock standing wise and long off to the left a bit. his heart fluttered as his eyes traced up and down his broad shoulders and softly muscled torso.

he was pretending to be brooding over there, staring at the ground with one hand on his waist while he chewed on his pointer finger knuckle.

"i don't have protection." he muttered. "oh" Roxas was just about to offer one of his own until his eyes ran over his thing again. "maybe i could send one of my-"

"no way." Axel chuckled. "this, has been nice, but there's no way you're sending your bodygaurds out to go buy condoms at this hour...best to just leave it at this tonight i think."

Axel could hardly hide his satisfaction at the look on the princes face as he walked away from the bed and back to his suitcase. "don't worry, we can pick this up later or something..." the redhead stretched a white undershirt over his head and tousled his hair a bit.

"i guess so..." curling up in the sheets Roxas replaced his pillow at the head of the bed flopped down on it, he felt that the stranger was so close to bringing him to his peak that this dejection stung with particular sharpness.

At the moment he was battling his own frustrations too. never had he ever let someone go so close to the actual doing and he struggled to look calm with his erection still bulging in his pants. Axel sealed his suitcase and said "do you know where my room is?"

"They probably put you up at the end of the hall..." he murmured. they both issued platonic goodnights and Axel tredged through the doors and down the illustrious hall. once safely in the vacant room then flopped down on the bed dropping the suitcase with a thud.

Axel rolled onto his back and looked up at the intricate crown molding. sure he was horny, but tonight he would go to bed satisfied that he was still on the path to ensuring change for his people.


	4. Keep it in The Kingdom

Axel was exhausted,

and he hadint even rested an hour before there was bustling in the hall outside. obviously the princes traveling detail was up early preparing things like breakfasts and loading up the vehicles.

he rolled over in hopes of a few moments more sleep but eventually got up. knowing that if they were planning to pick up and leave for the kingdom of Lampelnum. the bodyguards would like nothing better than to have lost him before the prince could notice.

he finished getting ready there at the full length mirror between the door and cherrywood wardrobe. despite the opinion of the richer sections of the world, most mages were quite well off due to contracted work and secret practices. As such they posessed refined tastes and luxurious goods of their own. the only reason they didint walk around so well dressed or dine in the finest restaurants was because they were openly discriminated against by the public at large. living amongst the poor wasn't half as important as blending in with them.

Axel had gambled his life by keeping that shop open. as small as it was. the wrong persons finding and exploiting his vulnerability was a constant threat since the authorities would be all but willing to help him. sure he could have charmed the door so that entering meant seeing a mirage of some front business. But he felt that took away too many potential buyers in the process, so in an effort that saved his hide many times before Axel had become a very convincing salesman.

"lets see if i can be of assistance..." he groaned. the man looking back at him in the mirror was quite sharp. silk shirt, silver cuff links, emerald tie, terra cotta waistcoat, chestnut loafers and deep tan trousers with a matching suitjacket on his bed. there was a matching tweed overcoat and grey scarf on a chair at the desk past the bed near the back of the room.

he peered out into the hall only to barely keep the tip of his nose as a maid carrying silver breakfast trays barely dodged his face.

"watch it!" she warned in her thick cockney accent. he leaned back amd watched three more maids march by him toward the rooms of the bodygaurds.

"hey, what about my breakfast?"

the last maid turned and squinted at him. "well, if we had known we'd have a new High Mage ta feed on the morn' we woulda properly planned for ye!"

Axel rolled his eyes in disgust. he couldint tell if they'd truly not been told in time or if they were in the number that saw magic and its flamebearers as as worthless soilspots.

he let out a grunt and closed his door. making sure to trace the knob with a charm that would slightly punish intruders. "ill just find my own breakfast..." he murmured.

he opened the double doors at the top of the hall to find a large round room with a rail and a large gap with a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging down in the center. all against the walls of the room were doors and windows and a bit further to his left was a stairwell to the level below. he let out a sigh, remembering that there would probably be no one willing to help him locate the kitchen. so he signed the word kitchen and waited for the timely help of the spirits he worked with.

The main part of magic there often got people confused as court jesters or magicians was that they often feinted clairvoyance or the power of divination. but, with anything they didn't know magicians would simply ask the spirits around them or use sign language if they needed to be discreet. usually with a whisper or even sometimes physical apparitions they could work out some bit of knowledge to entertain their audience. mages only reverted to this kind of petty work when driven by poverty or estranged from their branch of the magic community.

"down those stairs child."

a womans voice sounded sweetly. most spirits, no matter how gruff or mean were more than willing to help, as the majority of people ignored or could not see them. making the afterlife quite boring.

"thanks" shoving the hand in his pocket he headed for the landing at the bottom.

at the base the room was brilliantly white, even to the granite floors and table. the only accents were black and in the flowers in each direction was an ornate walkway which led into four separate areas, none of which Axel could follow the scent of cooking and he paused, waiting for more assistance.

"its to your left and down the elevator dummy." another voice snickered.

Axel rolled his eyes and followed the instructions untill he met a beautiful glass and brass fixtured elevator. he manually closed himself into it and looked at the menu of numbers.

" give level 4 a go o'l chap." and try it he did.

most mages could pretend to be normal in the face of public scrutiny, acting like wolves in sheep's clothing. but with Axels unusual height, striking features, bright green eyes and maine of unruly blood red hair. blending in was just about impossible. he read for all the key signs of magic and was all too easily picked out for it wherever he went.

Axel quickly tied his unruly hair back in a single low ponytail as the doors opened to a bustling cooking level. steam and all manner of delicious smells flooded the elevator. onlookers stopped and stared at the out of place gentleman. some were half sure he had to be the red haired master Mage everyone was talking about but were sure this man was too well dressed to fit the description.

it didn't take long for Axel to scrounge up some grub from a passing maid who wore a slightly more ornate uniform than the others. she blushed as she took his request, returning moments later with a platter and a lid. she insisted on escorting him back to his room profusely apologizing for the manners of the girls he had met beforebefore. she assured him they would be reformed come tomorrow. after arranging his meal set on the coffee table near the window she spoke again before leaving.

" I know you don't need me to tell you, but inside the Kingdom magic is looked down upon. you're doing a good job for yourself already being so well kept but you'll need more than magic in order to make it in the royal court...let me know if you need any help."

Axel nodded uncaringly and began to eat. when food was on his mind everthing else escaped him like water through a sieve.

crisp croissants and cured ham. poached eggs and fresh berry jam. i could go on but the items were eaten faster than they were seen there on the plate.

after eating he enjoyed his second cup of coffee while scanning the paper and looking breifly out the window. from this vantage and following the clues given by the architecture Axel knew he was in one of the buildings towers. just below the stronghold sprawled out to the ground and into the cold sunrise mist. his heart fluttered at the idea of actually living this type of luxury daily, instead of being a modest guest.

A loud rap sounded at the door.

"come on in."Axel turned to look at the doorway as Xaldin peered in. is melancholy look melted into one that seemed shocked to see him awake and so well dressed.

"his higness sent for the rest of your items in that dive alittle bit ago...he wanted me to ask if there was any other place you own that needs moving as well."

Axels eyebrows knitted together and he traced a rune with his fingers for hide. "tell them to leave it," he said dryly. he closed his paper and uncrossed his leg.

"ill 'pick it up' myself when i see my lodgings."

"yes master..." Xaldin squinted suspiciously as he backed out the door. "we shall be leaving shortly. so please finish all preparations before we make for the capital." he withheld his normal advice of not bringing in any magic parifinelia along, since that should be his job. just thinking about crossing the border made his stomach churn.

the road to the capital was a day's drive and as a newly appointed political figure Axel had to ride separately in his own armoured coach. he would be able to hand pick his security detail in the kingdom but for now he was left with a few chattery extras. one who drove and two who sat with him in the cab.

his mind sloshed with their incessant banter. prying at him for answers to their most prejudiced magic questions.

after answering some of the most enraging inquiries he warned them he'd like to sleep.

their murmering persisted as he slept up until they stopped with a sudden jolt. he jumped in shock frightening the bodygaurds who mustive thought he would cast some henous spell in the suprise.

he turned his head still rubbing his eyes as one soldier cowered against the door.

" why'd we stop" he yawned. "w-were at the first checkpoint." one stuttered.

"An how many are left...?"

"at least three"

"and how long will it take. " he said stretching his long frame. his back gave a loud crack. " ahhh." axel sighed as he settled back down in his seat.

" w-w were bringing magic into the kingdom for the first time in at least a century...id wager weeks."

Axel groaned and laid on the button for the sunroof, once open he lifted himself through. far ahead Axel saw the royal caravan and realized he was being carted to the back like some dirty secret. he rolled his eyes and came back in furiously putting on his tweed overcoat.

"im gonna go see what the holdup is." he said stepping out the cab. "dont work yourself too hard. ill go alone."

before any of them could speak up in retaliation he snapped his fingers and vanished into the mist appearing again through the mist at the head of the procession. Roxas and his retainers were speaking to a gruff looking gentleman in green and tan. by the looks of his pins and ribbons on his chest. he was obviously military. The prince waved as he noticed him materializing through the fog.

his was the only friendly face seen upon his approach so Axel instinctively pulled him over to the side.

"you did discuss bringing magic into Lampelnum before bringing me along...right?"Roxas looked up at the slightly peturbed fellow. he was obviously looking down at him due to the height difference and his eyebrows were knitted in confusion. not to mention his new hairstyle was very fetching as well and sprung all kinds of naughty thoughts in the prince like an overflowing well.

"of course i have" he chuckled nervously. " its just tradition rising to the top. they all realize thar one way or another my curse will need to be broken or ill pass it on...members of the court just have diffrent ways of coming to terms with it...including yelling. "

Roxas returned to the large fellow who promptly began to argue again. he raised his hand softly causing the man to pause.

" i know that magic has fallen out of vogue in the kingdom and its damage is still felt within the minds of those left after the great war...but, we both know medicine fails to find answers for this affliction so magic will heal it. so says the thrones heir"

After a short apology the man turned and left allowing the procession to continue. Axel was pleased to see the boys backbone on display and gave a chuckle as he returned to his coach.

"Maaaybe this brat has some hope of being king after all..."


	5. Conjugal Visits

It took all of the rest of that day to make it through immigration and the morning of the next to get settled.

Axel found he had the entire base level of the castle and the floors below it on the eastern side of the keep to work with.

Seemingly endless rooms, corridors, greatrooms and work areas. Axel sighed shooing off the helpful maids who were reluctantly ready to polish the damp stone prison till it sparkled

Instead. Once he found the most appropriate area Axel mumbled a spell and thrust both hands together in a sign that released a gust of air from his palms. It sped down the halls removing dust and lighting the sconces. Placing his rugs and bookshelves from the shop untill the entire place was furnished. Once it was complete he dropped his hands and collapsed atop his couch in the center of his lounge area.

"God, i haven't had to do that in eons..." He sighed

"It's just like the legends said it would be." a blonde girl in a gauzy nightdress sauntered down the stone steps just out of sight. Axel sat up and squinted at the doorway like a primordial animal. He was wary of anyone who would dare enter his space sounding like someone unfamiliar.

It was the princess, clutching the train of her dress as she stepped onto the gorgeous rug.

"I saw you do that y'know" she teased.

Axel rolled his eyes resting his arms on the back of the seat. He dwarfed it neatly.

"How can i help you princess?"

"No need to be so formal" She grinned scooting into the space on the couch under his arm. He glared at her nervously wondering how she felt she could be so forward with a stranger.

"Ive had a long day your higness, maybe we could pick this up some other time...?" He said rising from the sofa.

"You're no fun...I thought magic was supposed to be fun!" She whimpered rising to her feet. Axel got the distinct feeling he was a stand-in for some souvenir or domesticated pet.

'looks like there's more than one spoiled brat here...' He thought. 'what an honor'

"Oh it can be," Axel said towering over the woman "Would you like to see what happens to the people who dont leave me to sleep?" She gave a playful shreik and sashayed back to the stairs.

"I'd love to! come see me any time." and with that the nusiance was gone.

He shuddered at the thought of having her visit him on a regular basis or God forbid while he was indesposed. So he set a trip spell to synchronize with her build should she come down the stairs while he tried to sleep and trudged off to his resting wing to wash up for bed.

He hadint even rested for more than a few hours into **_this_** morning when he felt the distinct movement of someone climbing into his bed and snuggling onto his chest. Axel fumed with rage that the princess was that insistant so he prepared to push her to the floor. Until he heard the voice that accompanied the body.

"Hey, I hope im not intruding right now...I just got done with the worst royal court meeting of my life...it seems like now that you're here everyone has forgotten why it is i brought magic back to the kingdom in the first place...so anyways, im super stressed and was wondering if i could just lay with you for a bit...i...feel most relaxed when you're close by."

Axel still leaned up to inspect the man in the stream of light that flowed ln through his window. 'Yeah, that's Roxas...'.He thought lifting his chin and staring into his cerulean eyes.

"You know you're welcome here. " He cooed. stretching his other arm round his waist.

Axel pressed his lips to the boy's head breathing in the scent that came from the lovely blonde hair. 'he smells so clean..' He marvelled. A kiss to the forehead became a kiss on the lips and grew to a kiss on the collarbones. all the while Roxas explained royal court affairs.

"If it werent for the sudden passing of my dad i wouldint even be worried about this yet. for me or my sister to assume the throne we hafto be married. Her curse is a bit more eccentric..."

Axel looked up a moment " Hows that?"

" lets just say shes got a problems that stem from hyperfixation." He sighed.

"Nevermind that..." He said sitting up. "I guess i also wanted to ask you what you thought about my curse..."

"Ive been thinkin'." Axel started as a smirk pursed his lips. "Why dont i just show you...?"

"Oh..." Roxas groaned as he nibbled at his neck. "Im guessing you've got protection this time huh?"

"You're very funny." He chuckled as he moved his hand down over his cock. They looked at eachother for a moment before kissing. This time Roxas led, with his toungue sliding past his lips and over his teeth. Their tongue's met once then slid past eachother as he stroked the inner part of his cheek playfully. Gleefully Axel flipped himself ontop of the man and pinned him below. They went on like this till he got up and retreived a small jar from his nightstand. He grabbed the blonde prince by his ankles and pulled him to the edge.

"Wait!" Roxas sat up and put a hand to the mans crotch.

" You know what youre doing?" The elder chuckled as he placed his hands on his hips.

"If you'll let me try...I hate to admit it...But after i saw you half naked in my room yesterday i wanted to try this." His eyes widened as he grabbed the shaft the mage uncovered pressing it into his soft inexperienced mouth. Axel groaned and gripped his waist a bit tighter resisting the urge to grab his head and show him how to keep a rhythmic pace.

The blonde was certainly new to it and struggled with the shaft and akwardly jarring his mouth. Impatiently Axel gave a slight push sending his cock a bit further into his mouth.

Roxas instinctively released and grabbed it to look up at his lover.

"I couldint resist..." He smiled.

Roxas leaned back and inspected his task, he didint think he could handle taking him all in on his first go so he kept close to the head sucking at it sloppily as one might expect while trying to seem experienced.

Axel grabbed his shoulders after a bit, pushing him back. "I think id like to take over. He gently turned him over onto his stomach.

"You were just great your higness." The redhead prodded playfully as he set to stimulating his entry.

"Uh huh..." He grumbled sourly.

Before he knew it Axel was spreading the jelly from his night stand on his bottom and onto his member. He opened his mouth to say something. It was so obvious and yet he felt obligated to ignore it. Axel tried to focus on the prince instead of his brooding but he couldint help it. Had the other not been turned around he surely would have commented on his knitted brows and slightly downturned lips.

The redhead gently supported his weakend frame as he worked and eventually Roxas found himself on his back with Axel tightly nestled into his shoulder as he thrusted. Despite his labored breath and mounting pleasure he wished the stranger would look at him, graze him with those emerald orbs and drown him in the feeling he loved so much.

An awkward air settled between the two and began silently choking out the mood.

"Ahh...you feel amazing Axel"

He prodded, trying to gently rouse a response from his silent lover.

Axel had been mindlessly working the blonde and arguing with himself about not fully enjoying the moment as he had wanted to just minutes before.

In doing so he ignored the compliment as the thoughtful look on his face deepened. Axel was never the type to hide how he felt and now suddenly felt the constricting urge to hold his tounge.

"Uhh, hey Axel... Can we take a break?"

"...Sure."

He lifted himself up and off to lie beside the other.

"Are you ok..."

Roxas began as he flipped onto his side.

"Yeah, of course."

He deflected.

Roxas let out a sigh before pushing the concern again.

"You just got super quiet. I didint know if-"

"Uou know me well enough to know what that means now?" He said sitting up. Green eyes darted to him searching to see if he would own his accusation.

"No, its not like that. I mean, you were just so happy...were finally having sex and i though we were on the same page. You just-"

"We are having sex arent we?"

He chuckled as he stood up and walked into the lit entertainment area. He turned again to inspect him before sitting in an adjacent chair at his coffee table.

"What does this even mean to you? He shrugged. Am i some grand pilgrimage of self discovery?"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

Roxas started as he sat up in the bed.

"Me checking on you doesint proove i care about you? Not in the slightest?"

Axel sighed and perched his arms on the rests of the chair.

"Im just interested to know what your plan is for this thing wev got going on." He paused slipping his feet into the loafers below the table.

"What? Plan to keep me by your side forever only for us to express our true feelings in the dark?"

He rose to his feet and zipped up his fly.

"Been there, Done that your majesty."

"What do you want from me?" Roxas started. "Like its not hard enough having to suppourt bringing a magic person back into my kingdom, let alone that im screwing him!"

"Its not like i can just call you my lover tomorrow infront of the court! Im tryin to help you."

"And what a help you've been, _you_ cant even garner the respect of your bodygaurds, let alone your court. You nearly had me accidentally killed at least twice already.

And don't forget **I****m** screwin' **you**."

"Gimme a break," Roxas groaned as he crossed his arms.

"What, you want a ribbon? You keep going on like you're doing me and your people some great mighty favor just by existing. I havent even heard how you plan to help your people."

"You think I care im not some great king yet? you were still just a commoner mixing potions in some closet yesterday."

"Know what i _do_ think your majesty? Axel taunted as he buttoned his shirt.

" I don't **_think_** your curse is even in love, rather that you were just too high and mighty to realize you were gay up until now. "

"So maybe when you can grasp what type of people you're attracted to I can get you some pretty face to parade around with." Axel stomped across the room toward a flight of stairs.

" Dont try and get up," Axel said begrudgingly. Your legs will be weak. "Im gonna go blow some steam...Ill be better after."

And with that he was gone.

"What in the heck is wrong with you?" he yelled bitterly at the empty stairwell.

It was hard enough to believe himself and these feelings he wanted to acknowledge as love but then to hafto almost immediately fight for its budding life was something he was completely unfammiliar with. He was the first to admit he and his sister were spoiled. where attention was lacking another would be more than willing to pick up the slack.

It wasint that he was unfeeling, it was that he had never had to struggle to be understood.

Although Roxas had to admit as many ways as this was vexing his lovers erratic ways made him incredibly intrigued as the exercise in emotional linguistics only increased his facination with his burning personality.

Roxas sat there awhile shrugging off some of his anger and attempting to stand up and dress himself.

"Ive got to catch up with him...He'll have no idea where hes going...Let alone who he may run into."

Roxas stumbled to his feet and barely caught himself on the bed post. "He was right about the legs..." The blonde chuckled.

Just a few levels above him Axel was still fuming as he paced from overpass to overpass in the streches of exposed inner gardens. He grumbled and kicked an unsuspecting stone and walked a few steps. a hand lept from his pocket and pulled down a branch from an innocent tree as he passed. He mumbled as he plucked the leaves off as he treked.

After awhile of pacing he heard the faint strumming of a harp in the distance.

Suddenly he stopped, wrinkling his nose. He turned swiftly and picked up his pace to leave. even though the scent was plesant and new he _knew_ who it belonged to.

"Friggin siren..." He jeered as he heard the playing stop. Immediately he darted into the shadows of an overpass and watched behind a marble pillar.

To his unsuprise Namíne and a group of well dressed men(who were certainly of some rank in the kingdom) stepped into his corner of the garden. they all seemed to hang on every word she said.

'she must have some learning...good shes not just a ditz' He thought.

Just then she paused and looked over her shoulder immediately locking gaze with the redhead.

"Oh! there he is now. Oh Axel, please if you don't mind coming over for a moment I would just _love_ to introduce you.

He swallowed and fixed his collar before proudly walking out to meet the five gentlemen. After introductions were made and despite the sneering of the men before him. They both held a composed and professional air about them which Namíne immediately abused.

"I honestly can't thank my brother for bringing us together."

"Oh?"

One man rang out dissaproovingly. Axel reisted the urge to echo his glare at her.

" Why yes, despite the politics surrounding this situation ive found Axel to be quite a stimulating character. He is simply brilliant and has already contributed dramatically to my research."

"_Your _research...? Another sounded.

"Indeed" She beamed. "I hope to stick close by him and support his endeavors in the kingdom. i see him as a large proponent of my research in the future. she said softly gripping his arms and cooing softly.

Axel froze and shuddered her touch felt so empty and fabricated.

Then the four men turned their gaze( and their noses) up at Axel and began carefully dissecting him.

"You owe the princess quite alot for her good faith in you young man."

"Yes, her word on your temperment means more than a thousand of your own." the shortest of the four bellowed as they all turned to leave.

"take care not to mistake her chairty for infatuation...and mind you leave your ruffian ways out of our kingdom."

"Yes of course..."Axel responded deflatedly.

And with that they were gone.

Without skipping a beat he tore himself from her grip and began to stomp off in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" She squeaked "I really stuck my neck out for you there... You could at least thank me."

Axel turned on a dime jabbing a finger in her face.

"**_You've_**, done nothing but help yourself! He disciplined as a portal opened up behind him.

"Dont mistake **_MY _**charity for infatuation." and with that he too was gone.

"I dunno what it is with this wackjob family but I DONT trust that girl..." He grumbled as he trudged through the darkness of the portal.

Back in the garden Namíne was smiling her widest grin.

" I just LOVE a new plaything."


	6. Playing Favorites

As you might expect,

Axels first introduction to those isolated members of the royal court however informal it was, ran through the kingdom like a plague.

The part that everyone couldn't seem to resist prodding was his 'designs' for the scholarly princess.

"Unrequitted love" Some crooned.

"A grave misjugdgement of character" Some scoffed.

"A fuckin' lie" Axel scoffed as he wiped his brow.

At the moment he was in his worklab mixing a brew in a large cauldron. This lab was much larger and fancier than his lab in the slums it was fully furnished and buzzing with all matter of scientific, alchemical and magical equipment. Tables and tables of glass contraptions whirring and tinkling in the large low lit stone room.

Even so, the place was sweltering hot as he worked on the teal blue light that stemmed from the vat topless and glistening.

He leaned back on the railing of the platform and took a generous swig of his drink. Alcohol made him forget to remember his troubles...and alot of other essential things.

Axel stared off into the distance, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He still felt like a secret a month after moving into the castle basement and starting his research.

The coronation ceremony was extravagant...and nearly a disaster.

Namíne invited herself as his date to the evening on the cliffhanger of his argument with Roxas. It seemed he could only be a jester to the members of the party as he juggled the siblings and cordial conversation with the party goers.

Roxas still wasn't ready to admit his infatuation especially as he was preforming the coronation under his own vested power. Namíne bolstered her claim over him saying the commoners raging affections for her had swept her hopelessly off her feet.

He brooded over his powerlessness for a bit training his lip against the rim of his mason jar. "I won't let that bitch make a fool outta me again..." he slurred.

Lo and behold Namìne approached from the archway. "Hey sweetie." she crooned.

The man rolled his eyes "Whaddya want...?" and took a deep slurp.

" Dont be soo rude!" She whined. "I'm still waiting on that thank you. your ceremony wouldn't have been half as fun without me."

"Who asked for your help? You know I'm not interested in you..." He paused to sip once more as she drew closer to the cauldrons platform. "Plus I know you're not too dense to see who I **_do _**want."

"Sucha noisey pet" she sneered.

"Dont you see how lucky you are to have caught my eye...? I'm even offering to **_help _**you and this is the thanks I get?"

Axel sat forward on his stool choking slightly in suprise.

"I'm gonna make you an offer. If you're smart you'll listen up...Everyone knows you've got a soft spot for magic and the welfare of its people. But, I'd wager youve got no clue how to use your ascended status to their or even your **_own _**advantage."

She shifted her stance and ascended the first step to the upper platform, gently resting her arms on the banister and her head neatly atop them.

"You might not realize it yet, but my dearest brother cant do much more for you now."

"Bringing you here, installing you as High Mage and defending your skills and research before the royal council without a reasonable track record..." She let out a yawn.

"If people weren't so busy projecting my father onto him they would plainly see your little fling." Axel stared unflinchingly at the louse as she continued her speech.

"I get you've gotta save face with your people. But, your silence on their welfare won't be ignored forever...Maybe, you should let me be your support. I could sponsor any 'research' you record in their defense for example."

Axels eyebrows knitted as he lowered the glass from his lips, now that his supply had run dry he could do nothing but swallow dryly and return her coy stare."I get that you like me, but I'm not dumb enough to believe that helping me won't cost you as well. What are you really getting outta this?"

A cheshire grin spread the princess's lips. Just as she began to speak the intercom on the lab wall chirped and spoke.

"_High Mage, you have a visitor"_

Axel switched his gaze and stumbled off to the wall. Holding down the button he sneered his response.

"Well, who is it?"

Namíne sighed and began sauntering toward the door "And if you like it here in the kingdom you'll remember your usefulness only remains so long as there is a curse..."

"Sir, its the head maid... Should I send her away?"

Axel siged and gripped his nose bridge, he was red in the face drunk but turning away this woman might put him on the wrong side of the staff that already feared him.

"No, just let her down here to the main lab..."

He returned to his empty glass tumbler, casting a spell over it that filled it with a tonic. He drank it down hard and began slapping lightly at his cheeks, trying to raise the cloud of drunkenness from his face.

"Why cant Roxas visit for a change?" He groaned. Now would have been the perfect time to work out some of his 'frustrations'.

Although, even if he had visited they hadint so much as spoken to eachother since the ceremony.

Watching his younger sisters advances toward him repelled Roxas even further from admitting (or pursuing) the truth, so they had been separate (and loveless) for some time since then.

He made a mental note to check in on him and had just raised a second helping of the tonic to his lips when the woman strode in.

"I see, I had no idea that even magicians drown their sorrows in drink."

Axel turned and slammed down the glass. he fought the urge to bark at the woman for calling him such a name; especially considering his status. Instead he angrilly watched the figure approach from the doorway...Before allowing his drunkenness to take the wheel.

"If you came here to insult me I'd remind you that even though you hate magic we are **_worlds _**apart in caste, so watch your mouth."

The woman chuckled then bellowed out a laugh so rich she held her waistcoat tight to her stomach. His anger burned. He opened his mouth to speak again but the woman interjected.

"Out of all of the mages...It still had to be you...I guess he **_was _**right. " She sighed.

Axel paused, his face obviously painted shocked as he processed her words.

"Dont pretend you knew him...Who are you?" He warned soberly.

The black haired woman sighed removed her white glove and shoved it into the pocket of her waistcoat, then extended that hand out to his glass. A rune glowed on her palm as the liquid changed from herbaceous green to a pallid blue. "Is **_this _**what you meant to drink?"

Axel pulled away from the table in shock before whipping back around to the woman.

"Do you have a name?" He replied exasperatedly. He took a second look at the glass before embarrassment washed over him. "Yes...it is..." He replied sheepishly.

"Of course, and since you asked its Xion." She curtsied.

"If it werent for your miraculous promotion I would'nt be revealing myself to you. But, the-powers-that-be insist I be at your service."

Axel blinked speechlessly as he remembered the only other way magic could get into the kingdom. Back in the slums, and among the closely guarded circles of mages, there was a rumor albeit a ledgend of mages chosen to survey the crowned kingdom and certain factions surrounding it in efforts to control them from within. But, these stories were rejected as pipe dreams as the lives they lead seem to only get worse.

That's when he remembered that this was not their first meeting. "You helped me with breakfast that day..."

The woman began rummaging through her pocket.

"Yes and as much as I'm loving this stimulating conversation, theres business to attend to." She handed him a letter with a strange insignia on the seal.

"I'm sure you know better than to simply throw this away once you're done..."

She looked at the man for a moment and couldint help feeling sorry for him.

'You have no idea what you've been thrust into...' she mused.

"Your father would be proud his visions were realized in you..." she said turning to leave.

Instead of returning her gaze Axel continued to look at the insignia and think of his father in confusion. "This crest...It belongs to my family..."

He immediately ripped into the letter and began reading the text.

"The Society of Sol..."

"...Flamebearers of magic's oldest secrets..."

" ...A meeting...In my honor... Tonight..."

"...An escort will be provided."

Axel's heart began to beat faster as he read the words, he and the more exclusive society of magic didint get along as it were. He couldn't imagine how tonight would go or what they would want.

"Hey..are you busy...?"

Axel looked up from his letter only to have his heart drop down to his feet.

It was Roxas, doe eyed and wrapped in silk pajamas. his hair was tousled and fluffy as if freshly washed and flufffed hinting to how woefully sweet and fragrant he must be. Axel had no way of knowing when his escort would arrive, what he would wear or what he should bring.

'I gotta shower...'

He thought remembering how sweaty he had become and knowing he would hafto turn the prince away.

Roxas paused after reading his face.

"Are you busy? I'm sorry, i should have called first...i can just-"

" N-no! I was just thinking about you...I was hoping you'd come see me...its just-"

"I just wanted to say i felt us avoiding eachother was childish..." he said stepping into the light.

"And if i know we feel the same about eachother why fight against it..."

Roxas stopped just millimeters apart from the man who hungrily pulled him close. He gently lifted his chin as pained look spread his face.

"You couldn't be more right, I just...Theres something thats come up tonight-" he said gripping the letter in his hand.

"What?"

"I-Its just somethin I gotta handle, it just came up and i cant get out of it in such short notice...If you wait for me in my chamber i'll-"

Sudenly the pair were in a place they had never seen before. darkness surrounded them as far as the eye could see.

" Axel...where are we...?"

he clutched the man closer and peered around.

Axel had no time to think as the spirits began frantically warning him of killing intent, he felt eyes burning into his back.

he looked over his shoulder, sheilding his lover with his frame.

"**WHAT **in the **HELL **have you **DONE?!**"

A familliar voice growled.

"Xion, you didint even give me any warning I was just about to-"

"Shaddup you blundering fool! I gave you enough time to finish your drink and sober up!"

She stepped forth into the overhead light illuminating the two. She was wearing a heavy leather coat with a hood that she quickly removed.

"Wait I know yo-"

Xion nodded and snapped her fingers causing the prince to immediately loose conciousness and slide through the redheads grip.

"Wh-why would you do that?!" Axel exclaimed as he lifted the blonde into his arms.

"**WHY WOULD YOU BRING HIM HERE!?** And _what_ am i supposed to do with him?!"

She exlaimed waiving her arms.

"Cant you just send him back?!" he asked.

"200,000 years of secrecy...No, you cant just come and go as you please...thats how this place is _secret._" she paused and began pulling at the zipper on her coat.

"Nevermind...Just get him outta those clothes... and put him in this. In that he's a dead ringer for royalty...At **_Least _**this way he can pose as one of your whores..."

They were just fastening him into the ill-fitting coat as the setting changed again. an intimate stone room with a large bath glowing purple on a platform in the center of the room. there were mirrors on all sides reflecting the dim purple light of the sconces on the walls. four scantily dressed maidens approached, all looking shocked, they offered to remove the blonde and help him into the bath.

Axel refused, instead laying him on a chaise nearby. Beside it was a table with a spread of fruits and small finger foods perfect for lesure bathing. he sighed at the thought of how romantic this setting would have been and turned back to the reluctantly composed Xion.

"This ritual bath is a privilege only members of Sol are afforded. It will strengthen your powers, preserve your youthfulness and cleanse your aura. Just to name a few of its properties."

Axel stared at the waters deep in thought.

"They hafto bathe me, dont they?" He said looking over his shoulder.

"Yes..." She answered sharply clenching the handful of pajama ashes in her fist. "In this space you are to do nothing for yourself."

(•Stay Tuned•)


End file.
